


My Sanity

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: Sid knows that they’re going to get through just fine, as long as they continue to pull each other out of their spirals
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	My Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fic and this felt so good to write. I hope that you enjoyed it and apologize if there are any mistakes, I quickly wrote it and wanted to get it up. I know we're living in a weird time right now and where I live is on a stay-at-home order for a while, so I wanted to give others a little mental break from the news coverage that can be scary and give you a little joy.

Sid pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes hoping to relieve his dry eyes. What he really should do is stop reading all the articles on the virus. Since the season got postponed a few weeks ago, he’s had a lot of free time on his hands and at first, he spent most of it working out and doing ice work on the rink in the basement, but the novelty wore off after the first week. Now, he spends a lot of time reading articles on the virus and constantly texting with Mario to see if the league has said anything to him about when they can get back to playing.  


“Sid, okay?” Geno’s soft voice startles Sid out of his inner dialogue. Sid gives Geno a soft lopsided smile.  


“Yeah G, I’m fine. I was just reading some articles.” Sid replies as his phone dings in his hand and he looks down. “Oh, Johnny says they’re being told to stay-at-home until April 7th.” Geno tuts and shakes his head, his hand now gently rubbing on Sid’s ankle that’s resting across his thighs.  


“Maybe that finally help stop spread. Hope he and Kane not kill each other.” Sid nods saying just as much to Johnny before locking his phone and turning his full attention to Geno.  


“What were you doing?” Sid can’t help but ask seeing as Geno’s attention is fully back on his phone as if the previous conversation didn’t happen. Geno looks up with the tip of his tongue already poking through his lips.  


“Trying to beat this level. Very hard, take lots of concentration. So, don’t distract.” Geno warns shooting a playfully stern look at him. Sid throws his hands up in faux innocence picking his phone up from his lap. He sees that both Johnny and Flower have texted him and he loses himself in the conversations with his two friends.  


It doesn’t take him long to find his way back to the news coverage, this time watching one of the 24-hour news channels. He’s watching the panelists going back and forth about what’s going to happen before he can feel his mind starting to spiral. He starts going down the rabbit hole playing out every single outcome that can happen and he’s lost in his own mind.  


Geno glances up after a while after noticing that Sid has stopped chuckling softly at his phone and immediately grows concerned. He’s actually put in his AirPods, his brow is furrowed, and he’s chewing his lip. Geno watches him for a few more moments to confirm his suspicions and knows that Sid is probably stuck in his own head. It’s rare that Sid gets lost in his own head and manifests his own type of anxiety that requires a lot of Geno to pull him out of.  


Sid doesn’t see Geno move until his phone is being pulled from his hands and the video stops playing. He wants to protest that he was watching that, but Geno’s not having any of it. He just pulls the pods from Sid’s ears and put them in the case sitting on the couch near Sid. Geno doesn’t say anything, but both of their phones are placed far back on the coffee table and he’s picked up the remote putting on Sid’s favorite baking competition show. He turns towards Sid and studies him for a moment. “Sid, love you. But you can’t watch news. You get lost in head and scare self. Everything be okay, promise.”  


“How can you be sure?” Sid fires back as the judges rip into one of the baker’s desserts in the background.  


“Not sure but know that with you we be fine. Trust the doctors and government to make right decision. You are okay. Mama, Papa, and Denis are fine. We here safe and sound, so have faith will all be okay.” Geno replies pulling Sid out of his position so he’s almost glued to Geno’s side. “Have to relax, watch favorite show with favorite person. Everything else can wait. You do that for me?” Geno gives Sid the most reassuring facial expression that makes Sid take a deep breath. Geno’s right; their families are healthy and taking all precautions to stay that way and both of them are healthy. Geno puts his long arm around Sid’s shoulder and pulls his flush against his side.  


“Yeah I can do that.” Sid replies resting his head on Geno’s shoulder and both of them get lost in the baking competition playing. It’s not until a commercial break during the cooking tournament that came on hours later that Sid finally raises his head and gives Geno a soft kiss. “Thank you.” He whispers not wanting to break the tranquil moment around them.  


“What for?” Geno shoots back a confused look on his face.  


“For always being my sanity and grounding me when I spiral.” Geno shakes his head and gives Sid another soft kiss.  


“Is job Sid, you do same for me.” Geno replies in a tone like he likes Sid is being dumb.  


“Still, thanks. I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else. You make this a lot easier.” Geno pinks a little bit and immediately puffs out his head a bit.  


“I’m best.” Sid stays serious for a solid five seconds before he lets out one of his full honking laughs that Geno loves so much and Geno knows that they’re going to get through just fine, as long as they continue to pull each other out of their spirals.


End file.
